Hannah Starling
by Hearts-speaking-words
Summary: Twins. A Boy and A Girl. Their names hold a message, their father holds an infamous legend, their mother holds a secret. The only question is, What does their future hold?
1. From Brown to Scarlet

Twins. One Boy and One Girl. Their names hold a message, Their father holds an infamous legend, Their mother holds a secret. The only question is, What does their future hold?

**Hannah Starling**

_Chapter 1: From Brown to Scarlet_

Clarice climbed into the backseat of Ardelia's car. Ardelia climbed into the drivers side and started the car, she glanced at Clarice in the rear view mirror. Both her hands were tied up, one was being held by a tiny baby girl, the other was trying to buckle the seatbelt before returning to the small fingers of the slightly larger baby boy.

The two babies, Hamal Richard and Hannah Nicole, were born on October 21 at 11:35 pm. It was now Noon on October 22, and Clarice was allowed to go home. She had a month of maternity leave before she returned to work at the FBI. Hannah began to fuss slightly and Clarice turned her attention to the girl as Ardelia drove off. Hannah looked like Clarice in the face, but she had a patch of blond hair on top of her head. But the color of her hair was not the only difference between Clarice and her daughter. The other was the daughters eye color. Clarice hadn't noticed until the sun swept over the girls face. Red pinpoints made the believed brown eyes scarlet.

Clarice knew who the father was. There wasn't a doubt in her mind who the father was. Hannah made a few noises, making it known she was content before she closed her scarlet eyes and started to drift off. Clarice looked over at Hamal as he slept on. Both children were beautiful, their facial structures were the perfect mix from Mother and Father, the only real difference between the twins were their hair color and Hamal was a bit longer and heavier than his sister. Clarice smiled and closed her eyes.

* * *

**And so it begins. . I know it was short, but I promise they get longer. R&R if you want, Comments are always appreciated. **


	2. A Single Call

**Hannah Starling**

_Chapter 2: A Single Call_

Hannah's eyes snapped open. They struggled to adjust to the dim lighting in her room. She shifted slightly and started coughing again. She felt a soft but rough tongue on her cheek and she gently scratched the ear of her year old huskie puppy. Hamal's puppy, the same age as hers, lifted it's head and tilted it to the side in a slight greeting before returning its head to it's resting place on her right foot.

Again the 6 year old girl heard the noise that had awoken her in the first place, "Hannah, Come on sweetie. We have to leave now or you won't catch the train." Hannah sighed and crawled out of bed. She froze on her knees and started coughing again. She stood and dressed in a white blouse, a navy blue jumper, white tights and navy blue dress shoes. She brushed out her blond hair that fell just below her ear. She put a clip on the left side and then walked downstairs. Hamal was already waiting for her, in a navy blue suit that matched her school uniform. He helped her into her jacket as her mother placed a hand on her head, "No fever." she said as Hannah started coughing again. Clarice sighed, "I don't want to send you to school like this..." Hannah leaned against her brother as Hamal took her hand gently in his. He kissed her forehead then looked at his mother.

Clarice watched her two children and sighed, biting her lip. "I'll be right back." she said as she turned and walking through the living room to the kitchen. Their house was large, they lived in a nice neighborhood and Hamal and Hannah went to a boarding school that was two towns over. Every Monday morning they would catch the train and ride it to their school. Friday evening after classes they would board another train and return home.

The sun was just rising over the horizon when Hamal spoke, "Where's Gus and Nikki?" he asked, still supporting his sister.

"They slept with me last night." The twins had received their dogs a few months ago as an early birthday present. Their birthday was a day away, and Hannah was sick. Hamal felt worse and worse as he watched his sister.

Clarice returned to the entry way and both heads turned. "Alright, lets go." she said slipping a cell phone into her purse. Hannah caught it and blinked, like a camera shutter closing and opening. She had seen her mother use the cell phone only once before. Hannah looked up at her mother as she opened the door. Clarice smiled slightly at her daughter and watched as both of the twins walk out the door. She followed them, she would ride with both of them to the train station and drop them off with Mr. Hatachi and his daughter Masumi. The Hatachi family lived two houses down from the Starlings and the twins and Masumi clicked instantly. Clarice was the only one out of the three who knew why the Hatachi's where really there, what they were trained to do. When the twins were about to turn one a familiar figure arrived at her door. The figure told her there was a bank account she would have access to at any time she needed. There was also a house that she now owned. After she moved out and into the home, she came across the cell phone with only one number to call. It had been 5 years to the day since that cell ran for the first time. It was also the first time in 3 years she had heard that voice. Her stomach was still turning as it always did.

"Mom, come on." Hamal said as he helped Hannah into the car. Clarice realized she had been standing still, "Mom, are you okay?"

Clarice smiled and nodded, "I'm fine, sweetie." She continued towards the car and in a few moments they were off to the train station.

Hannah slept most of the way there. Waking up every few moments to cough. When they arrived they said their good-byes and the twins boarded the train with Masumi and her father. They arrived at the school an hour and a half later and their classes began. During the second class of the day an elderly woman entered the room, Hamal and Hannah recognized her as a secreitary for the headmaster.

"Hamal, Hannah. Come with me."

Hamal and Hannah both stood, though Hannah started coughing as they walked out of the class room. Hamal quickly wrapped an arm around her as they walked. They entered a room with a man in a well made suit, though they didn't recognize him.

"This is Mr. Crawford."

No it wasn't. Hannah and Hamal both had met Jack Crawford, this was not Jack Crawford. Hannah and Hamal were about to say something when the man looked at him and Hannah recognized her eyes in his. She touched Hamals hand and he nodded slowly.

"He's here to take you home."

Again they nodded and Hannah began to cough again. After a few words between the adults they were out of the school and into a car. The twins sat it the back, the man claiming to be Crawford in the front.

"Are you going to tell us who you really are?" Hannah asked cocking her head to the side.

The man looked into the mirror and found her eyes and smiled slightly, "I'm a friend of your mothers."

"She called you this morning. On the cell phone. You were the one she called before too."

The man nodded and kept driving.

Hannah started coughing again and the man handed her a water bottle. She took it and drank some of it. "So why did she call you?"

"Your mother didn't want you in school while you were this sick."

She nodded and cuddled down against her brother. The man in the front seat watched, before turning his attention to the road again.

After they arrived at Clarice's house Hamal sat against the couch, reading a book and Hannah laid on the couch with the stranger. He sat at the end, and Hannah had leaned against him after a while. She felt an instant connection between the two and he welcomed her weight on his arm. Every time she coughed Hamal would look up, every time he would catch a flash of something in the mans eyes. But it would be gone as quick as it came.

When their mother returned home she found Hamal and Hannah laying on the couch asleep. She picked up a letter that had been left on the table.

_Clarice,_

_Hannah and Hamal feel asleep before you arrived home. I will not be in the area for a time, I'm sure you understand. I hope Hannah gets well, If her cough gets any worse you might want to take her to a doctor. _

_I hope the FBI is treating you well, I wish my letter could be longer. I'll be in touch._

_H._

_P.S. Wish the Twins a happy birthday for me._

Clarice looked down at her children and jumped back. Hannah's eyes were open all the way and watching her intently. Clarice's hand covered her heart, and she smiled. "You scared me."

Hannah didn't speak, she just watched.

"How are you feeling?"

"Better." Hannah said slowly, before laying her head back down and falling asleep. Clarice sighed, she'd be like her father... But for some reason... It didn't scare her.


	3. Some Things Run In The Family

**Hannah Starling**

_Chapter 3: Some Things Run In The Family_

Hannah, now 10, stood waiting for the train that would take her to school. Hamal stood next to her, looking down the tracks. Hannah was looking around, waiting for someone. "Masumi!" she said happily.

A 10 year old Japenese girl walked over to them. She wore the same uniform as Hannah, though her hair fell over her shoulders, while Hannah's was pulled into a pony tail. Hannah's hair had grown much darker, it now had a strawberry blonde look to it, instead of the platinum blonde she used to be. The girls hugged briefly and joined hands.

Masumi Hatachi and her family had moved in next door just after the twins birthday. Both parents became friends quickly, the twins and Masumi became friends even faster. Masumi was the only person outside of their family who knew about Hannahs bracelet.

If you were to look at the right wrist of Hannah Starling you would find a golden bracelet that never left its place. It had been sent in the mail, it had traveled the world and arrived on the day of her birthday. She was the only one who had received a present. She slipped it on her wrist immediately and never took it off. There was no note, no card, nothing other than the bracelet in the envelope.

The train arrived just as Mr. Hatachi arrived behind them. They all entered the train along with about 5 other people. One was a teen around 17, he had his MP3 in his ears and shoved past Hannah. The girl stumbled and glared at him. The 3 children went to the seats they normally sit in, and the teen followed matching Hannah's pace. Just as Hannah reached the seat, the teen shoved her out of the way, making her fall back and on the floor. Masumi quickly helped her up as Hamal ran to get Mr. Hatachi.

Hannah stood in front of the teen, her hands on her hips. The kid looked at her.

"What?"

"You could apologize."

"For what?"

"Knocking me down and sitting in my seat."

"I don't see your name anywhere."

"I always sit here."

He made a move to shove her backwards and she reacted.

When the teen pulled his hand back there was bite marks on his hand and skin was missing. He yelled and moved quickly away from the child. Hannah climbed into her seat, and stared out the window.


	4. A Riddle for You

Hannah Starling Chapter 4: A Riddle For You 13 year old Hannah's eyes snapped open and she found she was on the train that took her across town to school. In another hour and a half they would be back at their boarding school where they would stay for the week then return home. She shook her head slightly and rubbed her eyes. "Did you get any sleep last night?" "Hm?" She asked looking at her brother. "Did you get any sleep last night?" "Not really." Hamal sighed, It had been like that for almost a month now. His sister had nightmares almost every night, so she wouldn't sleep for days at a time until exhaustion took her over and she wouldn't dream. He leaned back in his seat and listened to his music while Hannah continued the homework she was doing. Masumi had watched the conversation, but now returned to the book she was reading. They all looked up as the conductor walked into the car. They all silently groaned and rolled their eyes. "Tickets." He called even though he knew they had them. "Yeah Yeah. We're getting them." Hamal said as he dug his out of his pocket. Hannah held hers between her middle finger and thumb and smirked a little. The conductor looked at their tickets and them gave them back to them. "I'm tired of you and your attitude." The conductor, Sam, said as he got in Hannah's face. "Then get over yourself and get out of my face. And brush your teeth." She said recoiling a little. He glared at her, "Bitch." He spat as he turned and walked away. She rolled her eyes and returned to her paper. After he had checked every ticket he turned to the bathroom that was beside the seat Hannah, Hamal and Masumi were in. He turned the key and tried to open the door, but it wouldn't budge. He started cursing and shaking the door. All three of the teenagers looked at him, the twins glared and Masumi just watched. He backed up and put his shoulder into it. The door flew open, causing something to swing back, hit the wall, rebound and hit him. He was knocked off his feet with such force that he flew back, his shoulder hit Hannah in the face and they both were thrown into the window, causing it to shatter. His neck had fallen on the edge, covered in shards of broken glass, in such a way that it had broken and killed him instantly. Hannah pushed him off of her with a scoff and sat up. Hamal and Masumi recovered from their shock and blocked out the screams and frantic cries of the panicked passengers. Hamal looked at the man and had a look on his face that said he was impressed, "Awwesome!" he said smiling. Hannah reached over the short distance between them and slapped him across the face and gave him a look of sternness that could have come from their mother. He sneered for a moment before returning his concentration to his sister. Masumi had taken out a cloth of some kind and was putting pressure on the gashes that ran along the side of Hannah's face. She took the rag as Masumi cleared the way for them to pass, silently but with great success. Hamal gathered his and Hannah's stuff and followed. Hannah stood and looked over the people gathered around her to see the head of the body hanging inside the bathroom, the cause of everything. Engraved on his head was the word, 'SHEPARD'. She looked at it for a split second, blinked like a camera clicking, then followed Hamal, knowing he, and Masumi, had seen it too. 


	5. The First True Taste

**Hannah Starling**

_Chapter 5: First True Taste of the Lector Family_

Hannah sat on the back on an ambulence, a paramedic cleaning the wounds on her face. One was deep enough to need 3 stitches. The paramedic pulled a piece of class out of one of the cuts and she closed her eyes, breathing deeply.

"Hannah Starling?"

Hannah waited until the paramedic had pulled two more pieces out of her skin before she spoke, "Yes?"

"I'm Special Agent Krendler. Tell me what happened."

Hannah opened one eye, then closed it again before answering, "The conductor fell and knocked me into the window." she said as the paramedic made sure there was no more glass, then started to sanatise it. Hannah opened her eyes and cocked an eyebrow, "Why?"

"I know, and you know, that's not what happened. Why don't you tell me the truth, start from the beginning."

She cocked an eyebrow as the paramedic was shooed away and Krendler took over. "Well, I was born in October."

Krendler pressed the alcohol into on of the wounds and muttered, "Smart ass."

She glared at him slightly, "What do you think happened, Special Agent Krendler? I'll tell you if your right."

Krendler paused on one of the wounds, then continued, "What does the word shepard mean to you?"

"Nothing."

"It was carved into the man hanging in the bathrooms head."

She nodded, "I saw."

"And the word means nothing to you?"

"No."

"What about your brother, or your friend?"

"What about you? Does the word mean anything to you?"

Krendler moved on to a deeper cut on her forehead, "Do you have any idea where your father is?"

"I have no idea who my father is, and isn't this suppose to be about the two deaths that occurred today?"

"Haven't you ever wondered who he was?"

"Why do you care? Is it because my mother laid someone else, but wouldn't get in bed with you?" She cocked an eyebrow looking at him, "Does my existance strike a nerve or make it harder to get in between my moms legs?"

She slid off the ambulence and looked foreward just in time to see Clarice rushing towards her.

She smiled, "Mom." she said as Clarice hugged her tightly. Her eyes watched Paul walk past her, glaring slightly. She smirked wickidly and hugged her mother back.


	6. Zero

**Hannah Starling**

_Chapter 6: Zero_

"Welcome back, Hannah. Hamal." Mr. Jerry Hotch said as his two least favorite students and their silent shadow walked into the class room. They had been home from school for the last week since the train accident, today was their first day back. "You do have your papers correct?"

Hannah, Hamal, and Masumi all laid clean cut reports on his desk then walked to their own desks in a line. Hamal sat in the second row in front of Hannah, Hannah sat directly behind him, their desks attacked like all the others. Masumi sat on the right of Hannah in the column next to the door.

The class period went by slowly. Hamal had his mp3 in on of his ears, leaning back in his chair and his elbow on the side of his desk, his foot tapping to the beat. Hannah sat turned slightly to the side, her elbow on the side of her desk too, but her head was turned towards the windows on the other side of the class room, scanning the tree line. Her fingers played with the bottom of her pony tail that curled slightly. Every once in a while she would shake her head to get the side swept bangs out of her eyes. She'd occasionally pop a bubble with her gum. Her legs were crossed and her other arm lay across her desk, covering her blank notebooks, proudly showcasing her favorite bracelet.

Masumi, on the other hand, sat straight up, her ankles crossed neatly below her seat. Her left hand laid in her lap, while her right took notes in neat script on her college ruled paper. Her eyes never leaving the teacher. Her hair was pulled away from her face, revealing her bored expression. Her black hair fell into the middle of her back straight, as a board. Not many people understood why the twins hung out with Masumi. Both Hamal and Hannah were the most attractive, smartest, and most mysterious teens in the school. Masumi was exceptionally smart, pretty, but she never said a word. No one had ever heard her speak, they had seen her in the hall ways standing face to face with some of the jocks and never blinking an eye. Alone, she would be intimidating. But with the twins, she was just as mysteriously attractive as they were.

"Miss Starling?" Mr. Hotch said from his seat at the desk. He had her report in his hands, and he had a look on his face that sent alarms going off in all three of their minds. Hamal instantly pulled the earplug and payed attention. Masumi stopped writing and all eyes followed the teacher saunter his way to the girls desk. He threw the report down, making Hannah move gracefully, but quickly, back. Masumi put her pen down and watched as the teacher put his hand over the report and leaned down to Hannahs eye level. Hannah didn't blink, she just stared him in the eye. Lounging back like her brother was, though a bit more relaxed. Hamal was straining to hear.

"Do you know why I'm giving this back?"he said, loud enough for the glass to hear, but acting like he was just talking to her.

"No, sir. I don't."

"Because, All of it is wrong." Hamal, then almost turned. He had watched his sister write hers. She had followed every guide line. She had even helped him and Masumi write theirs.

She cocked an eyebrow, "What is wrong about it?"

"The font, the style, the subject. Everything." he said before standing up straight, "But I'm tired of giving you second chances." Hamal's eyes turned to slits, she had never turned anything in late, or done a report or anything wrong. She had never asked for a second chance.

"So instead of letting you try again, I'm giving you a zero. Try harder next time." Of course when he said this, he wasn't even looking at her. He was looking around at everyone else.

Hannah blinked, her position never changing. Her face never showing an emotion. Hamal glared at the teacher, the bell rang and he turned to look at his sister. She was staring at the back of his chair. Slowly closing her notebooks and putting them into her bag. She stood, throwing it over her shoulder. Hamal did the same and stood placing a hand on her elbow, offering comfort. She looked at her brother, allowing him to see how much the words had effected her. Without saying a word, he understood. She walked away from his grasp and out of the classroom, Masumi by her side.


	7. What Just Happened?

**Hannah Starling**

_Chapter 7: What Just Happened?_

The next week was literally a living hell for Hannah, but it was far worse for Hamal who had to stand by and watch her suffer. Mr. Hotch called Hannah out on every mistake she made, and even some she didn't. Hannah never spoke back, never batted an eye, she just sat still, staring past her brother.

Every day after class, she would look at her brother, reveal her pain without saying a word then walk away with her masks back in place. To make matters worse, the teachers talked. As the week progressed, they all started doing what Mr. Hotch was doing to her, calling her out on mistakes they usually let slide. Or they would accuse her of cheating or helping Hamal or Masumi cheat.

Hamal had spent Tuesday night laying in his dorm he shared with two other boys from his grade. As he stared at the ceiling, blocking out all other noises, he had an epiphany. He smirked victoriously and pulled out his notebook and started to sketch it out, it was his best idea ever.

Wednesday class went on just like it had for two days straight. He watched his sister carefully and made note of every cruel word sent in her direction. That evening, before dinner, he went across the school grounds to the girls dorms and went to his sister and Masumi's room. The girl they had shared their room with graduated and they hadn't been assigned a new room mate. He knocked on the door, and waited a moment. Masumi opened the door, looking worried. Hamal cocked an eyebrow and entered the room.

Hannah sat up to his presence, she looked a mess. Her hair was falling in her tear stained face, her shirt was untucked from her skirt, and her face was red. She sniffed slightly and wiped her eyes. Hamal knelt in front of her, placing his hands on her elbows and looking up into her eyes. She bit her lip and fell into him, wrapping her arms around his neck and burrowing her head into his neck. He hugged her back, gently rubbing her back.

Anger pulsed through him as he left, he walked slightly in front of Hannah and Masumi. Hannah had rushed to get ready for dinner. She had pulled her hair back into a pony tail and washed her face quickly. Hamal knew she looked like she had been crying, but she was trying to cover it up. He wasn't sure what he would do if someone commented about it, probably nothing good. Now he was sure that teacher was going to pay.

Hamal awoke Friday morning with a smile on his face. Today was the day. He had spent all night rigging his plan. He got ready quickly and went to wait on Hannah and Masumi. Knowing they would be pleased.

Hannah still held her head high, she still looked just as beautiful as ever, but her hand rested in Hamal's. They had held hands as children when they needed strength or when they were afraid. Hamal knew she was both, so he welcomed her hand and squeezed it gently before they walked into the class room and took their seats. Hamal leaned forward a bit as Mr. Hotch entered the class. Hannah leaned back like she always did, but watched her brother curiously. She pulled out her nail file and started to work on her nails.

10 minutes into the class Mr. Hotch opened his desk drawer and stopped, looking like he was shocked and in pain. Hamal's lips curled into a smirk, while Masumi and Hannah looked curious under their masks. Mr. Hotch's hand covered his hard and he collapsed onto the ground, hitting his head on the chalkboard as he fell. Hannah was instantly hit with the smell of smoke and blood. She leaned forward slightly as most of the class rushed forward. As they all started to freak out a few ran to get other teachers. Hamal now looked worried as he rushed to the front of the class.

Hannah watched her brother and suddenly dropped her nail file and rushed towards him, "What the hell just happened?" She said grabbing his arm, he pushed her away. Giving her a panicked look, she had never seen before. Her eyes grew wide and she returned to her seat next to Masumi as teachers rushed in.


	8. Predatory Hunger

**Hannah Starling**

_Chapter 8: Predatory Hunger_

The children had been rushed from the room before the paramedics arrived and told to go wait in the library. That is where we find a very nervous Hamal, a curious Hannah, and an ever watchful Masumi. Hannah had her hand on her brothers forearm, trying to calm him down.

"Hamal, if you would just tell me what was wrong..."

"What? You think you could fix it?"

"I could try."

"Alright fine." After 10 minutes, he had finally broke. Hannah smiled inwardly, she knew she could break him eventually. "He has been giving you shit all week."

Hannah nodded, "Yes."

"Well, it was bugging me. I hate seeing you treated like that, I felt like I couldn't do anything." Hannah's fingers tightened around his arm in a comforting way, and she bit her lip.

"So, I was laying in bed Tuesday thinking about it. And then I got the best idea. Jacob, that kid that rooms with me," Hannah nodded knowingly, "He just got a bag of those things you put on your hand and it gives you an electric shock. So I asked him for some, I think it was 3 or 4." he sighed. "I worked all week rigging those things so that when he would touch the drawer, it would shock him. Enough to hurt him... But not that bad." Hamal held out his hand, a few small burn marks shone on his fingers. "See? That's the worst it could do. Leaves your whole arm tingling though." he said as Hannah inspected his hand.

"I don't get it, these are just blisters, one or two might be kinda bad. But this isn't enough to do any real damage. And you can barely see them... He did hit his head, maybe he just fell off balance and hit his head. Maybe he's just unconscious. Hamal this isn't your fault."

Hamal looked through his hair at his sister.

"It was an accident, and if they call investigators in then you just have to tell them what you told us, we'll back you up. They probably rule it as an accident and nothing with happen."

Sure enough, later that day investigators were called in. They had called every student in that class one at a time. Finally it had reached Hamal.

"Mr. Starling."

"Hamal." He said in his normal tone, all hints of nervousness gone.

"Alright, Hamal." The overweight, mid 40's detective said, "I'm Detective Gregory Kind."

Hamal nodded, "Nice to meet you, Detective."

"Hamal," he start, sounding like he was going to ask a question, "What did you think of Mr. Hotch?"

"That he was a major jerk."

"Why's that."

"I'm sure every kid who's come in here has told you the same thing. He took joy in torturing us. Everything that we would do wrong he'd humiliate us in front of the entire class, even if it was forgetting to put our names on a piece of paper."

"He was especially hard on your sister."

"No he was unreasonably cruel to my sister."

"And why's that?"

"I don't know, ask him."

"I can't," Hamal cocked an eyebrow, "He's dead."

Hamal's eyes grew a little wide, "Dead?"

"Yes, something made his pace maker malfunction. He had a heart attack and his heart stopped. But the time he got to the hospital, there was nothing they could do."

Hamal looked down at the table, conflicting emotions didn't let him react. Part of him was happy that the teacher was gone, the other felt slightly guilty.

"Do you know anything?"

"Yeah, actually I do." Hamal took a deep breath, thinking back to his sisters words. "Look, you have no idea what it's like watching your twin sister suffer like that every day. I was tired of him picking on her, and what set me off was the face that he made her cry. I don't know how long that had been going on, but Wednesday I go over to her dorm to walk her to dinner like I always do. But instead of her being ready she was lying on her bed, crying her eyes out. It pissed me off to no extent. So after dinner I go back to my dorm and start working on my little prank. I attached 3 of those shock toys, you know the ones you put on your hands, and attached them to Mr. Hotch's desk." He showed his palm, "But I tried it on myself first, to make sure it wasn't too much of a shock or something. So Mr. Hotch goes to his desk today to give us a pop quiz or something and it shocks him. I didn't know he had a pace maker, I didn't mean to kill him. Just scare him a little, make him stop what he was doing to my sister."

After he was done, the detective nodded. There was nothing he could charge him with, intent to do harm, maybe. But it would never make court, the son of a FBI agent would never get charged. He really had no choice but to let the boy go. He'd rule it as an accident and that would be that.

"Thank you Hamal, you're free to go."

Hamal smiled and stood, "Thanks."

He walked over to his sister, smiling slightly. She beamed back at him and pounced on him when he got in range. She laughed as he picked her up and spun her around slightly.

The detective watched from the door, smiling at the show. Maybe he was letting the kid off easy, hell he knew he was. But maybe it would change the kid... he sighed. Something was off. He didn't ask why he could go, he didn't seem flustered or shocked... he watched the two walk away... maybe he should have charged the kid.

Hamal looked down at Hannah as she looked back at the detective, her eyes wide with a predatory hunger. The detective turned and walked back into the room, maybe it wasn't the boy he should be worried about.


	9. Here We Go

**Hannah Starling**

_Chapter 9: Here We Go_

Hamal and Hannah walked through the door to their home, exhausted and hungry. Their mother followed close behind them. They all hung their jackets and bags in their designated spots and continued into their living room. Hamal sat down at the piano, Hannah and Clarice both picked up their books and started to read.

"Hamal, that keys off." Hannah said, turning another page in her book.

"I know, Hannah." Hamal said, a little annoyed, "I'll fix it later."

"You know, summers coming up." Their mother spoke, breaking up the row she saw coming, "Where are we going?"

"Who picked last year?" Hamal asked still going through the motions of _Fleur De Elise_.

"You did." Hannah said, turning another page.

"Then it's your turn sweetie." Clarice said watching her daughter.

Hannah stopped reading and glanced over the top of her book at the rug. "I don't know where I want to go, I'll do some research about a few places."

"Can we make suggestions?" Hamal asked continuing to play.

"Sure."

Hamal got to the fast part, both of the twins favorite part and all grew silent. The discussion done, and returned their focus to their activities.

Saturday evening found Hannah in her room, sitting crossed legged on her bed, school work and travel books spread out around her. Her hair fell down the middle of her back, straight as a board. Her sweatpants rested on her legs and her tank top rose above her navel. She sighed and fell back, running a hand through her hair as she went. That's when she saw it.

The light hit her bangle just right, so that she saw something engraved on the inside. She stayed laying back and tried to examine it closer,"Little... Lamb? Little Lamb... Who made thee?... Does thou know who made thee?" She read out loud. She thought for a few moments, then the word Shepard flashed through her mind and she sat up, "Holy Shit!" she said before she tore off her bed, knocking a few books off as she went and rushed into her brothers room. He glanced over his shoulder, away from the computer screen, as she entered.

"Well come in." He said sarcastically before his chair was forcibly turned around and he watched his sister pull her bracelet off her wrist. His eyes grew wide, she had never taken her bracelet off... Ever. "Hannah?"

"Read this." She demanded, thrusting the bracelet in his face.

"Little Lamb who made thee, Does thou know who made thee?" He paused, "And??"

"And?! Do you not remember that body? What was carved into his head?"

Suddenly Hamal understood, "Shepard. So what does that mean?"

She shook her head, sliding her bracelet back on her wrist with some force, "I don't know... I mean, Shepard are suppose to protect sheep, right?"

"Well yeah, but what if you're not one of the sheep."

"He has to think I'm a lamb, that line has to refer to me, What is that line from anyway?"

"William Blake's The Lamb poem."

"The lamb?"

"Yeah, I'll find a copy. Hold on a sec."

He turned back to the computer and searched for the poem, finding it he brought it up on the screen.

"_Little Lamb, who made thee?  
Dost thou know who made thee?  
Gave thee life, and bid thee feed,  
By the stream and o'er the mead;  
Gave thee clothing of delight,  
Softest clothing, woolly, bright;  
__Gave thee such a tender voice,  
Making all the vales rejoice?  
Little Lamb, who made thee?  
Dost thou know who made thee? _

_Little Lamb, I'll tell thee,  
Little Lamb, I'll tell thee.  
He is called by thy name,  
For He calls Himself a Lamb.  
He is meek, and He is mild;  
He became a little child.  
I a child, and thou a lamb,  
We are called by His name.  
Little Lamb, God bless thee!  
Little Lamb, God bless thee!"_

Hamal read out loud, Hannah thought for a few moments. "Does it mean anything to you?"

"Nope, you?"

"Nope."

Hamal shook his head, "There isn't much else we can do."

"There's gotta be something else."

"You can think about it all you want, but Hannah I'm gonna go to bed."

"Alright, Night." She said as she turned and walked into the hallway.

"Hey." Hamal said following her, just outside his door.

She turned back, "Yeah?"

"I'll look into it as much as I can."

She smiled, "Thanks."

He nodded and kissed her cheek, "Night Banana, Love you."

"Love you too, H." With that she returned to bed, deep in thought.

The next morning she woke up at 7:45, and quickly got ready for her run with Masumi. She threw on a pair of form fitting pink sweatpants and a white tank. She grabbed her matching pink jacket and was pulling her hair up when the door bell rang.

Hannah slipped on her sneakers and ran down the stairs, "Morning." She said happily to Masumi, who smiled back, "Morning." She answered.

"I'm gonna go grab my moms tape player, you want Hamal's?"

"No, I'll be fine."

Hannah nodded and ran up the stairs, grabbing her moms tape player and rushing back down the stairs and out the door. They were running down the street when she pressed play and a voice echoed through her mind. She looked confused for a moment before her mothers voice answered the mans.

As she listened things grew clearer and clearer. It was a story she had heard only once before. The story of the screaming lambs. The mans voice she then recognized to be Hannibal Lectors.

She stopped dead in her tracks. So many things clicking in her mind that she turned and ran home, leaving a very confused Masumi to play catch up. When they arrived back at the house she ran straight to the nearest computer and went to a site she could find the meaning of names and types in Hamal.

"What are you doing? I've never seen you run so fast in my life." Masumi said, gripping the chair Hannah sat in.

"Hamal, Origin Arabic. Meaning Lamb. Why Arabic?"

She searched for names meaning Lamb and found the only form of the word starting with H, was Hamal. She continued to listen to the tape, The horses name her mother used to get aways name was Hannah! Little Lamb, it was about her!

"Oh my god... Hannibal Lectors my father." she whispered mostly to herself, then ran up the stairs to wake Hamal up and share what she had learned.

After telling him everything, he shook his head. "Sis, even if you were right. How do you think you're gonna find him? Travel the world looking for him?"

"No, not the world. He's already watching us. All we have to do is get out of the US and to a place he would be relatively safe and I bet you anything he'd show himself and prove I'm right."

"Where would that be?"

"I don't know... I've always wanted to go to Italy."

Hamal rolled his eyes, "Here we go."

Well there we go. I'm already working on the first chapter to the sequel and all your questions will be answered. Plus a few characters return and start to play bigger parts, You should know who I'm talking about! .


End file.
